


May the Best Man Win

by kaniss25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, levi x reader x eren - Freeform, marco becomes half the man he used to be, so many characters - Freeform, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaniss25/pseuds/kaniss25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren made a bet to win a certain someone's heart . They thought it was easy, turns out that it may be the most difficult challenge so far in their life. They end up trying to win the same girl, which only leads to trouble. This girl is you. They can't get over you apparently. Someday there is going to be a choice, a choice that will end the bet once and for all. Will it be Levi or Eren?</p><p>I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the links are not working, please let me know so I can replace them.

**_Chapter song: Guren no Yumiya (Extended) - Linked Horizon[Guren no Yumiya link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn7dCgtwX2c)_**  
 **Asuna's (Reader's) POV**  
I woke up at looked at the clock, it said 8:00 A.M.  
 _"Ugh, well it's the last day of summer for this year,"_  I thought.  
Tomorrow, I have to go to school, it's going to be my last year in high school, which means I'm going to college soon.  
 _"Oh crap, I'm going to be late! I'm supposed to meet Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in thirty minutes!"_  I thought quickly changing my clothes.  
I put on a gray shirt with a pair of gray shorts and a Pikachu sweater. Then I put on my sneakers and grabbed my phone, heading out the door.  
I lived alone, my parents, died during an attack of a gang called 'The Titans', which meant I was on my own. I lived in beautiful house, but decided to move into an apartment since I would be the only one living in it.  
I ran towards Eren and Mikasa's house because I was almost going to be late. I got to the house and rang the doorbell, breathing heavily and putting my hands on my knees. When the door opened, I looked up to see Eren smiling.  
"Asuna! Glad you could come! Come inside!" he said letting you in.  
I went inside the house and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch.  
"Where's everybody?" I asked.  
"They're coming, they just might be late. Mikasa's taking a shower, so she will be done soon," he replied moving out of the room, calling someone on his phone.  
I sat on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr on my phone, until Mikasa called my name.  
"Asuna, are you excited to go to the amusement park?" she asked.  
She was wearing a red sweater, one that Eren gave her, a white shirt and gray shorts.  ** _(A/N: Instead of a scarf, Eren gave Mikasa a sweater, just in case some of you are confused)_**  
"Of course I am! Do you see how pumped I am for this?" I said.  
"You are pumped, maybe too pumped that you had coffee this morning," she said.  
"I actually didn't have coffee this morning, and I didn't grab anything to eat," I said totally forgetting that I had coffee every morning and my breakfast.  
"I'll make you some coffee and give you a muffin before we go, you can't go on an empty stomach," she said leaving to make the coffee.  
I sighed and waited for Mikasa to come back.  
"Hey, Asuna," Eren said walking into the room after he finished his conversation on his phone.  
"Hey," I replied.  
"We're going to go soon, the rest of the group will meet up with us there. Armin is running late though, just hope he didn't run into trouble," he said worried about his best friend.  
"If he did, he would be smart enough to get out of it," I said.  
"Yeah, but the last time you said that he ended up needing to go to the hospital after we found him," he said.  
"Oh yeah," I thought thinking back to that time.  
"I got you coffee, and here's your muffin," Mikasa said giving me my breakfast.  
"Thank you Mikasa," you said smiling.  
Then there was a knock at the door, Eren went to answer it.  
"What took you so long Armin?" Eren asked.  
"I had to stop by Annie's house, I wanted to convince her to come with us," he said.  
"Well, is she coming?" Eren asked.  
"Yeah! I might be hanging out with her most of the time since she's not really friends with anybody in the group," Armin said.  
"Okay! Let's go Mikasa, Asuna, and Armin! We're going to the amusement park!" Eren said walking out the door.  
"Ugh, idiot," Mikasa said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuna's (Reader's) POV**

Eren drove the car with Mikasa in shotgun leaving Armin and me in the backseats. The ride there took about an hour, so when we got there, it was around 9:00 A.M.

Eren parked the car, and then we all got out. We walked to the entrance to meet up with the rest of the group, which included Krista, Ymir, Jean  _ **(*cough* Horseface *cough*)**_ , Sasha, Marco, Annie, Connie, Bertolt, Reiner, Hanji, Levi, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo.  _ **(A/N: Geez, these guys have a lot of** **friends)**_

We had a big group, but that was all our friends and it's the last day of summer vacation. We all went into the amusement park together, paying for our own tickets, and going through bag checks. Then when we got in everyone started to separate into groups leaving me at the entrance with no one.

 _"I just had to be friends with everyone, that they forget me,"_  I thought grabbing a park map.

"Hey um, Asuna?" Jean said from behind you.

"What is it Horseface?" I said turning around.

"Uh, do you, um want to, um-" he said.

"Spit it out Jean," I said, annoyed.

"Do you want to go on one of the rides with me?" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry Horseface, Asuna is coming with me, and I think Marco wants to go on rides with you," Eren said pushing Jean away from me and pointing at Marco a few feet away.

"Well, see you around Asuna," Jean said walking away towards Marco.

"Geez, he's a freak, trying to hit on girls that don't even like him," Eren said disapprovingly. 

"Where are Mikasa and Armin?" I asked.

"Oh, they're buying some caramel apples. Want to join us?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said following him.

**Eren's POV**

We went over to Mikasa and Armin buying some caramel apples then sitting on a bench with them.

"Hey does anyone want to go on that ride with me?" I asked pointing to the one that has loops and big drops.

"Uh, I'm good," Armin replied.

"I'll go with you Eren, just to make sure you're safe," Mikasa said.

"Uh, I would probably go if I didn't sit in a seat by myself," Asuna said.

 _"Hmm, if I could get Mikasa off my back for this once, I could go on the roller coaster with Asuna,"_  I thought.

"Mikasa? Could you please get me some water? I'm getting kind of thirsty," I said, mentally crossing my fingers.

"Yeah, anything for you, Eren," she said smiling.

"Armin, make sure Mikasa doesn't panic, I'm going to go on the roller coaster with Asuna, okay?" I said after Mikasa left.

"Yeah sure," Armin said, continuing to eat his apple.

"C'mon Asuna! Let's go on the ride!" I said pulling her along.

"But I'm not done with my apple yet!" she said following me.

"You can finish it when we're in line," I said getting to the end of the line.

"Ugh, fine," she said, taking a bite out of her apple.

We waited in line for about twenty minutes until I saw a raging Mikasa being held back by Armin near the end of the line. 

"Oh no, Mikasa is going to be pissed. Get in the cart Asuna!" I said, practically pushing her into the cart of the roller coaster.

"What's your deal, Eren?" she said getting angry.

"Sorry, it's just that I never have time without Mikasa constantly watching me. I just wanted to go on at least one roller coaster with you and no Mikasa," I said truthfully.

"Hey Eren, and Asuna!" Petra said waving her hands to get our attention.

"I see we're on the same roller coaster,"Asuna said turning around to Petra.

"Looks like you brought shorty too," I said looking at Levi.

"Oi brat! I will beat you up if you say that again!" Levi said with his arms crossed and a death glare that shut me up.

The ride started to move, so Asuna and me turned around to look at the front.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Fuck no!" Asuna replied.

The ride felt like it lasted forever, ending up with me scared.

"You asked me if I was scared, and you were the one who became scared!" Asuna said laughing following me to the exit of the ride.

"Oi Eren! That's nothing compared to the one over there!" Levi said with an evil look, pointing to the roller coaster that went straight up.

"I think I'm done going on roller coasters," I said.

"Maybe you should've went with Mikasa, Eren," Asuna said about to burst into laughter.

Then Petra and Asuna started laughing non-stop with Levi having his same old no emotion face.

"Speaking of Mikasa, where is she?" I said right before Mikasa tackled me.

"God damn it Eren! You could've gotten killed!" she said shaking me.

Petra and Asuna's laughter got louder at what Mikasa was doing to me.

"Geez, Mikasa, if these rides weren't safe, then there would be a sign," I said.

"You obviously got scared though," she said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

Mikasa then showed me a picture with Asuna, having the time of her life, Petra, holding on to Levi for her life, Levi, crossing his arms with no emotion, and me, looking like I saw a ghost.

"W-where did you get that?" I asked.

"Over there, idiot," she answered pointing to the photo shop near the ride.

"Geez, of all the pictures you had to buy," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asuna's (Reader's) POV**

The rest of the day, everyone pretty much went on every single ride and ate lots of junk food. After that, we headed to Eren's house for some Truth or Dare.

"Hey Asuna, are you excited for Truth or Dare?" Hanji said.

"Kind of, I'm nervous about the dares," I said honestly.

"Well, we'll go easy on you," she said with an evil look.

"Okay, you better not be lying to me," I said running away to catch up with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

We then went back to Eren's house, and everybody got in a circle. Eren was next to Mikasa. I sat next to Mikasa. Petra sat next to me. Levi sat next to Petra. Hanji sat next to Levi.  Jean sat next to Hanji. Marco sat next to Jean. Connie sat next to Marco. Sasha sat next to Connie. Krista sat next to Sasha. Ymir sat next to Krista. Annie sat next to Ymir. Armin sat next to Annie, with Eren on his other side. Everybody else decided to either watch the game or go home.  ** _(A/N: Geez, this is complicated)_**

"Who would like to start first?" I asked.

"I'll go first!" Hanji said raising her hand.

 _"Oh, great,"_  I thought.

"Hmm, Asuna, Truth or Dare?" she asked evilly.

"I'll go with Truth," I said getting nervous.

"Who do you like?" she said right after I said truth.

"Pikachu," I said smirking.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, Asuna," she said.

"I know but you weren't specific," I said.

"I'll go next," I said.

"So Mikasa, Truth or Dare?" I asked as evilly as Hanji

"Dare," she said.

"Well, I dare you to kiss Eren," I said, then laughing my head off right after I said it.

Eren then turned cherry red, at what I said. Mikasa on the other hand, was perfectly normal. Then she pecked Eren on the lips and looked away from him.

Then Petra, Hanji, and I laughed together because we knew that Mikasa liked Eren, but Eren was clueless.

"What's so funny?" Eren asked still red.

"Nothing," Hanji, Petra, and I said at the same time, which caused us to laugh even more.

"Okay, it's Mikasa's turn," I said after finishing laughing.

"Levi, Truth or Dare?" Mikasa said, evilly.  _ **(A/N: Everyone is so evil XD)**_

"Dare," he said with no emotion.

"Hmm, I dare you to kiss who you have a crush on," Mikasa said proudly, crossing her arms.

I swear Levi blushed for about a second and then returned to his normal face.

"What if I don't have a crush on anyone?" he said.

"Well, then I'll choose someone randomly for you," she said.

"I apologize, but I don't have anyone I have a so called crush on, so choose," he said with a bored face.

Petra then got up and left the room, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

"I hope she's okay," I thought.

"Asuna," Mikasa said.

"What?" I said.

"It's your lucky day, you're getting kissed," she said.

"Wait, since when?" I said confused.

"Now, I just chose randomly and now Levi is going to kiss you," she simply said.

 _"Oh for fuck's sake,"_  I thought.

 _"Of all people, and he's the one kissing me. Just great!"_  I thought sarcastically.

"Hurry up brat, I don't have all day," Levi said sitting in front of me annoyed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sor-" I started to say before he kissed me.

The kiss was soft and gentle, then Levi broke off moving back to his spot.

"You happy brats?" he said annoyed.

"Well, now it's your turn Levi," Mikasa said.

"I'll be right back," I said going to check on Petra.

I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Petra? Are you in there?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a minute," she answered sniffling.

 _"Has she been crying?"_  I thought.

"Are you okay Petra?" I asked worried.

"Y-yeah," she said before opening the bathroom door and storming out of the house.

Her eyes were red and tear streaks were on her face. I ran after her, asking what was wrong, but all I got was a 'just go back to the game, I'm just going to go home' and with that she got in her car and sped away, leaving me on the doorsteps, staring after the car.

 _"Petra..."_  I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Petra's POV**

_"I thought Levi loved me, but I was wrong,"_  I thought, tears streaming down my face.

I leaned against the door of the bathroom, thinking of what I ever saw in him.

Sighing I went over to the mirror at looked at myself, I looked like a mess. My hair was all over the place, my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I had tear streaks going down my face. I tried to fix my hair by combing my fingers through it. 

 _"Maybe I should go back into the game,"_  I thought, while trying to clean up.

I went back to the living room and peeked in to see what they were doing.

"Oh sor-"Asuna started to say before Levi kissed her.

I started to tear up again, so I went back into the bathroom, sitting against the door. Then someone knocked on the door. 

"Petra? Are you in there?" Asuna asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I answered sniffling.

 _'I think I should go home,'_ I thought.

"Are you okay Petra?" Asuna asked worried.

"Y-yeah," I said before getting up to open the bathroom door and storm out of the house.

I got into my car, and backed out of the driveway. My vision was blurry, but I could still see the road. While I was driving home, I thought of all the fun times I had with Levi. We we're childhood friends and hung out a lot. Then one day, after he got separated from his family in the attack of 'Titans' the gang, his whole demeanor has changed. He hasn't smiled, he hasn't cried, he's either been emotionless or angry at someone or something.

I got to my house, getting through the door, and going to my room.

 _"I thought wrong about Levi, he might still be emotionless,"_  I thought falling asleep in my own tears.

**Levi's POV**

_"I kind of felt bad at what I said, because it wasn't true, I did have a crush, but that would just make people think differently of me,"_  I thought.

We just finished the game of Truth or Dare, and everyone was now leaving.

"See you brats in school tomorrow," I said walking out the door.

I walked over to my car, when Asuna came up to me.

"Um, Levi?" she said.

"What is it? We have school tomorrow you know," I said.

"N-nevermind," she said running away.

I rolled my eyes. 

 _"Girls,"_  I thought.

I got into my car and drove home.

 _"Asuna, why of all people I had to fall for, it had to be you,"_  I thought, driving away.

**Eren's POV**

"So, did you talk to him?" Hanji said.

"No, I wanted to but he seemed like he just wanted to go home, so I didn't talk to him," Asuna said.

"Well Levi just likes to push everyone away, he's heartless if you ask me," I said.

"Hm? Is Jaeger jealous?" Hanji said.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"He's definitely jealous, Asuna," Hanji whispered to Asuna, causing her to blush.

"I'm right here you know," I said.

"Whoops, well, it's getting late, see you guys at school tomorrow!" Hanji said leaving.

"I guess it's time for me to go home too," Asuna said getting her stuff together.

"Wait, Asuna," I said.

"Do you really like that shorty?" I asked looking at her, with my hands in fists, hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm not sure," was all she said before leaving.

 _"I hope you don't, because that would mean I have a chance,"_  I thought staring out the window, seeing her walk on the sidewalk to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Asuna's (Reader's) POV**

_"First day of my last year at high school,"_  I thought, sighing.

I got together my backpack and wore my uniform for school. The uniform was a leather jacket, a random shirt to wear under it, some white pants, and boots, a really weird uniform if you ask me.  _ **(A/N: Pretty much the uniform for the military in attack on titan but without the belts)**_  Every year we get new logos on the leather jacket, and this year it's the Scouting Legion, which is a picture of wings in blue and white. I put on a white button up shirt then put on the rest of my uniform on. I then grabbed my backpack and phone, heading to Dunkin Donuts before school.  _ **(A/N: Because honestly in my opinion, I think it's better than Starbucks food wise)**_

I got a doughnut and ran to school, because I might be late. I was running too fast that I bumped into someone when I got to school.

"Oi brat, watch where you're going!" Levi said sitting up rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I thought I was late, Levi," I said holding my hand to help him up.

"I can get up myself, Asuna," he said, not taking my hand and getting up himself.

 _"I'll tell him now since he's here,"_  I thought.

"Um, Levi?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said with a bored look.

"Um, do you _like_  me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said looking away.

"Well, I like you, but it may not matter so I'll just get to class," I said walking away.

"Asuna..." he said grabbing my wrist stopping me.

"What?" I said turning towards him.

"I li- li- ugh, I can't even say it back to you," he said.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Y-yes," he said.

"Well, um, what now?" I asked.

"This," he said pecking me on the lips.

"Does this mean we're dating?" I said.

"Sure, but if you're dating me you have to promise that no other man touches you, even Eren," he said in a serious tone.

"Okay, see you later Levi!" I said before kissing him on the cheek and running to class.

**Levi's POV**

_"I have a girlfriend on the first day of school, that's something I didn't think would happen today,"_  I thought during class.

 _"Well, at least Eren can't have her, for now at least,"_  I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren's POV**

I got to school with Mikasa and Armin and followed them to class. I was then going to sit next to Asuna but the Levi sat next to her, leaving me to go sit next to Sasha, with Mikasa on the other side of me and Armin in front of me.

 _"Great, and this is my seat for the whole year,"_  I thought.

After class I caught up with Asuna but saw her holding hands with Levi.

"Asuna, why are you holding shorty's hand?" I said, anger boiling within me.

"You mean Levi? He's my boyfriend," she said to me.

"What?" I said getting angry.

"Eren calm down, you look like a bull," Mikasa said grabbing my shoulders preventing me from moving.

 _"Ugh, I want to kill that bastard right now!"_  I thought as they walked away to class.

"Eren, why does it matter to you that Asuna is going out with Levi?" Armin asked.

"None of your business Armin," I said through gritted teeth.

"I bet it's because he's jealous!" Hanji said passing by.

"I am not jealous," I said.

"C'mon Eren we have to get to class," Armin said.

I followed him with Mikasa walking beside me.

 _"How did Asuna start dating that asshole?"_  I thought throughout class staring at the two of them.

I've been so angry that I haven't even taken notes from my classes. Oh well, it's only the first day not like I need them. 

_But am I really jealous?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanji's POV**

I swear to freckled jesus, Eren looked so pissed today, he had anger in his eyes. Nobody except Mikasa and Armin were willing to be near him. 

I walked down the hall to the entrance of the school, because I had to stay a few more hours to tutor a freshman with the history of our city, which is Rose. 

The history of city Rose, and the other cities, Sina, and Maria are connected. The city of Maria is abandoned now, due to the titan gangs that constantly treatened citizens. Some were ten meters, some were six. One of the main gangs of titans consisted of the smartest ones, the Female, the Colossal, and the Armored. They disbanded a few years ago and went their separate ways, or so they say. Nothing has ever been heard of them since, and it will probably stay that way, at least for now.

I honestly admire the titan gangs, I don't know why, but I want to know how they pull off every stunt they do. I would talk about my obsession, but that would probably get me expelled.

So now I opened the doors of the entrance way and walked out, hearing some noises I hid in a bush.

"Levi?" I heard Asuna ask.

"Yes?" Levi asked.

"I- nevermind, it's probably not important anyways," Asuna said.

I looked through the bushes to see them talking, and Asuna looking like she is about to run at any moment.

"What is it?" Levi asked concerned, grabbing her wrist.

"It's nothing," she said.

He then kissed her. 

 _"Oooh, I have to get a picture and put it on the internet,"_  I thought getting out my phone.

I took a picture, but when I did, my phone flashed and made a sound that meant it took a picture.

 _"Oh shit, I got to get out of here,"_  I thought getting out of the bush and running towards my house as fast as I could.

I breathed heavily, putting my hands on my knees.

"I am never doing that again," I said, unlocking the door to my house.

**Levi's POV**

"What was that?" Asuna said breaking out of the kiss and looking around.

"It was Hanji taking a picture, I'll get her for this," I said angry, about to run after Hanji.

"No, Levi, it's not worth it," Asuna said stopping me.

"Why would you think that? She's probably going to put it all over the internet!" I said.

"Well, that doesn't matter, sooner or later someone was going to take a photo of us," she said.

"Sure, whatever," I said.

"C'mon, it's getting late, I'll walk you home," I said putting my hand out to her.

"Okay," she said smiling and taking my hand.

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone for me, or anyone in general," she said looking at me.

"B-but," I said.

"No exceptions," she said.

"Okay, okay. I promise to never hurt anyone, okay?" I said giving up.

"Okay," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

We walked to her apartment, and I went back to my home, where my life is a living hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eren's POV**

After I got all my homework I went on my laptop and looked through Tumblr, being bored and having time before I had to go to sleep.  ** _(A/N: Oooh, Eren has a tumblr? XD)_**

I was scrolling through my dashboard when I saw a badly taken picture of two people kissing, but it was obvious that it was Asuna and Levi. I felt so angry, looking at the replies, most of them saying things along the lines of "they look cute together".

I was done I turned off my laptop and went under the covers of my bed. 

 _"Why did I have to like Asuna? She obviously doesn't like me,"_  I thought, putting my pillow over my head, falling asleep.

_**The Next**   **Day~**_

**Asuna's POV**

_"Just great, I have to wake up early just to go to school,"_  I thought, sighing.

I got to school and walked to my locker, putting some of my stuff away.

"Hey Asuna!" Hanji said walking towards me, causing me to turn my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sorry about yesterday," she started to say.

"It's okay, Hanji, it really is," I said.

"Oh, okay!" she said smiling, then walking off to class.

 _"Geez, Hanji,"_  I thought.

I got my books then closed my locker to see Eren standing in front of me.

"Oh my freckled jesus, Eren you scared the hell out of me!" I said.

"Oh, sorry," he said, scratching his head.

"It's okay, you just kind of scared me there," I said.

"Um, Asuna?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you... nevermind, it's stupid," he said.

"Just tell me, Eren," I said.

"No, it's just not going to end nicely anyways, so have fun with your boyfriend," he said walking away.

"Eren, what's wrong?" I said grabbing his wrist.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said not looking at me.

"Eren, look at me," I said.

"What do you want? There's nothing wrong with me," he said looking at me in the eyes.

After he said that he ran off to class, leaving me standing there watching him leave.

"C'mon Asuna, we're going to be late for class," Levi said as he came over.

"Okay," I said following him to class.

I sat down in my seat and looked behind me to see Eren, avoiding my gaze. I turned back around and sighed.

 _"Oh great, looks like Eren hates me,"_  I thought.

Sighing again, I tried to take notes for my English class, but I was half concentrating and half thinking about other things.

 _"What did I do wrong Eren?"_  I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Levi's POV**

Asuna has been acting strange today, she isn't herself. She's been really upset and I keep asking her why she's like that but she won't tell me. I have a feeling it has to do with that brat Eren.

During lunch, I walked over to the brat and his friends' table.

"Hey Jaeger, I need to talk to you," I said through gritted teeth.

"Um, okay," he said, following me.

Once we got to an alley outside of school, I pushed him against the wall.

"Do you know why Asuna's so sad, brat?" I asked, angirly.

"N-no, I-I don't L-Levi," he stuttered, great to know he's scared.

"I know you're lying," I said, pushing him more into the wall, causing him to cringe.

"I don't know exactly why, but it may have to do with our conversation we had this morning," he said, truthfully.

"Well, what do you think made her sad?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I think, it's because she might think I hate her," he said.

"Well, that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, releasing my grip on Eren.

"Now, I don't want you doing anything with my girlfriend unless I'm around, got it?" I said looking at Eren in the eyes, while dusting myself off.

"Y-Yes, L-Levi," he said, running away before I caught his wrist.

"Do you like Asuna, Jaeger?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, why are you asking?" he answered.

"As a friend or more than a friend?" I said completely ignoring his question.

"If I said more than a friend, are you going to beat me up?" he asked, terrified of the idea.

"No. So you like Asuna, huh brat?" I said.

"Y-Yes, but I wanted to tell her earlier, but she's already with you," he said.

"Well, let's make a bet, since we both love her," I started to say.

"Whoever wins Asuna's heart, fully, wins," I said.

"I'll win her over Levi," Eren said.

"I think I already won her," I said before walking away back to the school building.

_This might be one hell of a mess of emotions._


	10. Chapter 10

**Asuna's POV**

_"Eren is probably giving me the cold shoulder, but for what?"_  I thought.

I was now eating lunch with Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, and Hanji.

"Hey Asuna, do you like someone  _other than Levi_? As in  _love_?" Hanji asked curiously.

Then I saw Levi walking over to Eren's table, then leaving with him.

"Hm, I wonder what Levi is doing," I thought, getting up.

"Asuna, where are you going? You have not answered Hanji's question yet," Connie said.

"Well, it's none of your business, if I even did like someone other than Levi," I said.

"Why won't you _*crunch*_  just  _*crunch*_  tell us? *swallow* We know you like Eren," Sasha said while eating.

"Why would I need to tell you? It's not that important, anyways, and I don't like Eren like that," I said drifting off.

 _"I just wanted to eat, damn it,"_  I thought.

"Asuna, stop avoiding the question, just tell us," Connie said.

"Spit what out?" I said with sass and annoyance.

"Just tell us, we won't tell your _boyfriend_  Levi," Jean said.

"Shut up Horseface," I said while giving him a death glare.

"Don't start Asuna," Marco said.

"Ugh, so you want to know?" I said, clearly giving up.

"Yes," they all said.

"It's this food," I said shoving the rest of my food into my mouth and grabbing my tray, leaving the cafeteria.

I swear their reactions varied with mouths open and pissed off looks.

**Eren's POV**

_"Levi is dating Asuna, so right now that means he's winning,"_  I thought as I was walking down the halls with Mikasa and Armin.

 _"How am I going to win Asuna's heart?"_  I kept thinking until I walked into something, more like someone.

"Eren, can you please watch where you're going next time?" Armin said while helping the person I knocked over.

"Yeah, sure, Armin,  ** _(Armout XD I couldn't help it)_** " I said picking up the person's books.

"Thank Armin, and Eren," Asuna said taking the books out of my hands.

"I'm so sorry Asuna, I didn't see where I was going," I said.

"You better be sorry, brat," Levi said walking over to us, giving me a glare.

"Levi, it was just an accident," Asuna said.

"Well, if it happens again, I'm beating the shit out of him," Levi continued, grabbing Asuna's hand and heading to their next class.

"See you later, Eren," Asuna said looking back and waving before turning back around, following Levi.

 _"I love you, Asuna, but do you love me?"_  I thought before heading to class with Armin and Mikasa.

**Levi's POV**

_"Tch, brat, he won't win this if I'm in it,"_  I thought during class.  ** _(A/N: In it to win it! XD)_**

"Pst, Levi," Asuna whispered while poking me.

"What?" I whispered back.

She passed me a note, saying my name on it.

_Levi, can I talk to you after school? It's really important_

_~Asuna_

_"I wonder what she wants to talk about,"_  I thought leaving class.


	11. Chapter 11

**Asuna's POV**

_"I have to tell him soon, or I'm going to regret not saying anything,"_  I thought as I finished writing the note I was passing to Levi.

"Pst, Levi," I whispered while poking Levi.

"What?" he whispered back.

I passed him the note, and watch him read it.

"Class dismissed," our teacher, Mr. Smith said.

I got up and went over to where I wanted to meet Levi. I started to get nervous.

 _"What if this is the wrong thing to do?"_  I thought as Levi came over to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he said.

"It's about Eren," I started with Levi cutting me off.

"Did he make moves on you? I'm going to kill that brat," he said getting upset.

"No it's not that," I said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's that, I-I," I said stuttering.

"Just spit it out already," he said.

" I like Eren," I whispered, too scared of how Levi would react.

"Did I hear that right? You like that brat Eren?" Levi said.

"Yes, but before you jump to conclusions, I like you too, but I obviously can't have both of you," I said.

"Tch, maybe it would've been better if you told me this earlier," he said with no clear emotion showing on his face.

"I know, but I wasn't sure," I said honestly.

"For now until I decide can we stop dating?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Until you decide I'll be waiting for you," he said walking away from you.

I let out a big sigh.

 _"Why is life complicated?"_  I asked myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Spoiler Alert: The identities of the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan are revealed in this chapter, and unless you don't care, go right on ahead, someone spoiled it for me, so I want to be nice and not spoil it for the people who would rather find out while reading the manga.** _

**Asuna's POV**

I walked home with my hands in my pockets. 

 _"Why do I love two guys?"_  I thought.

Sighing, I kept on walking until someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! Who are yo-" I started to say when I turned around before my mouth was covered.

My vision started blurring, with my body falling to the ground.

**Third Person POV**

Asuna was put into a trash bag and was brought through many alleys and into the sewer area. The man that had put her in the bag walked through the sewer, knowing where he was going. He walked through the sewer for what seemed like hours until he got to a wide area meant for the evacuation of citizens, but was never used and abandoned many years ago.

"I got the girl," the man said to the other man who was taller than he was.

"Good, bring her to the Female Titan," the taller man said.

The man then brought the trash bag over to the other side of the open area and put it down.

"Good job, Reiner, or should I say the Armored Titan?" the Female Titan said.

"I'd prefer the Armored Titan when we are in our group," Reiner said.

"Very well. Bertolt!" the Female Titan said.

"Yes Annie?" the tall brunette said coming over.

"Now that we have shortie's so called 'girlfriend' we can make him join us, the Titans again. Ahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Annie said laughing evily.

"Once we get Levi back, we can then get rid of the useless people in this town and force the useful ones to join us!" Annie continued, with a crazy look in her eyes and face.

"Now, for the show to begin," she said putting her hands together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

The next day at school. Asuna was no where to be seen, Eren and Levi were getting worried about her.

"Hey brat, have you seen Asuna?" Levi asked Eren.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Eren asked Levi.

"No, where could she be? I just talked to her yesterday," Levi said.

"Could she be in trouble?" Eren asked.

"I don't know, we should probably visit her apartment after school," Levi said.

"Okay, meet you at the entrance after school, Levi!" Eren said leaving for his next class.

"Yeah, whatever," Levi said walking away to his class.

_**Time Skip (brought to you by Levi's cleaning** **supplies)** _

"Levi! Over here!" Eren said waving his arms, getting the attention of everyone leaving.

"Why would Levi be talking to them? He barely talks to anyone but the people he's been for years with," a student said to another student.

 _"Brats,"_  Levi thought as he walked by them.

When Levi walked up to Eren, he saw that Mikasa and Armin were there too.

"Are we bringing your  _friends_?" Levi asked not amused.

"Yes, Mikasa can help and Armin can help us plan stuff, if we need it," Eren explained.

"Tch, let's go," Levi said walking over to an expensive car.

Levi then got in the car and turned on the engine.

"Are you brats coming or not?" he asked through the window that he opened.

Eren's jaw dropped,  _"How can he afford this?"_  he thought.

"Eren close your mouth before any flies go in," Mikasa said getting into the car.

Armin got the passenger seat and Eren got in the seat next to Mikasa, and we all know that Mikasa loves Eren /)-.-(\\.

 _"Eren I'm going to protect you, Eren stay near me okay?, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren"_  were probably along the lines of what Mikasa said the whole ride there, but Levi turned on the music to full blast trying to concentrate on driving.

"Can you shut the fuck up back there? We're almost there," Levi yelled through the blasting music.

Levi parked in a parking spot and turned off the engine of the car, getting out. 

"We're here," Levi said waiting for everyone else to get out of his car.

Everyone got out of the car, with Levi locking the car and everyone following him to Asuna's apartment. 

_**Time Skip to Asuna's apartment (brought to you by TITANS! OH GOD RUN!)** _

**Still Third Person POV**

Levi knocked on the door of Asuna's apartment, "Asuna open up," he said.

Levi then put his ear to the door, hearing no one inside. 

"We might have to bust the door open," Levi said to the rest.

"Or we could just do this," Eren said lifting up a rug on the floor, revealing a key.

Eren then put the key in the door and unlocked it.

"See? You didn't have to bust the door open," Eren said smiling, feeling accomplished.

"Don't be a smartass," Levi said opening the door and going into the apartment.

It was quiet and kind of dirty.

"Tch," Levi said looking at the dirtyness.

"Is she even here?" Armin asked looking around.

"I don't think she's here," Mikasa said playing with her scarf.

"Then where could she be?" Eren asked.

"Oh no," Levi said.

"What?" everyone asked.

 _"She can't be,"_  Levi thought.

"She might have been caught by a gang, I need you guys to stay here and see if she comes back. I'll go and find her," Levi said leaving.

"We're all going with you Levi," Eren said.

"Tch, You don't know what you're getting into," Levi said.

"I've taken some self-defense with Mikasa," Eren said.

"That won't help you where we're going," Levi said.

"Mikasa can come with me, she's got the skills," Levi said.

"Let's just all go, because Mikasa won't go anywhere without Eren and I'll just be alone here!" Armin yelled.

"Okay, let's go then," Levi said leaving.

_**Back at the Sewers...** _

**Asuna's POV**

_"Where the hell am I?"_  I thought.

My head is throbbing. I put my hand to my head and noticed chains.

 _"What the hell?"_  I thought.

I saw that there were chains on both of my ankles and on both of my wrists. 

 _"What's going on?"_  I thought looking around.

 _"There's light coming from a tiny window above me. There's also a door on the opposite wall."_  I thought.

Then a man came in and came towards me.

"I'm sorry but I hate to say this but I'm tightening your chains," the man said lifting my chains so they connected to the wall, and so they were above my head.

Then he pinned my ankles' chains to the ground, leaving me on my knees with my hands above my head.

"I'm sorry Asuna, I was forced to do this," the man said leaving.

I recognized the voice, "Marco?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked turning around towards me.

"Why am I being kept here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I would've told you if I knew," he said leaving.

"MARCO DON'T LEAVE!" I yelled, but it was too late, he closed the door and I was alone again.

 _"Great, no one knows where I am and I'm going to be stuck here,"_  I thought.

 _"Poor Marco, who would make him do this to me?"_  I thought.

"Levi, Eren, please save me," I said almost close to tears.

**_Back with the 'rescue team'..._ **

**Third Person POV**

"Are you sure it's here?" Eren asked pointing at the sewer entrance.

"Yes," Levi said unamused.

"Tch, let's go," Levi said grabbing a bag out of the back of his car.

"I didn't think I would have to use these again," Levi said pulling two swords out of the bag.

"Wait a second, that's the weapon the gang Titans use..." Armin said.

"Levi, is there something we're supposed to know?" Eren asked.

"No," Levi repiled.

"Here Mikasa," Levi said handing two swords to Mikasa.

Levi then took out two swords and handed one each to Eren and Armin. Then he took out two more for himself.

"Be careful with those swords, they're sharp and not toys," Levi said.

"Make sure you clean them when you give them back," Levi said under his breath.

"Hey, why do I only get one?" Eren asked.

"You only get one because you're reckless and a brat," Levi replied.

They all then went into the sewer, going down the ladder, with Levi going first.

They all followed Levi through the twisting parts of the sewer.

"How do you know where you're going?" Eren asked.

"I just do," Levi said.

Then Levi stopped, making everyone stop.

"We're close, we have to take out those men over there," Levi whispered so only they could hear.

"Guys do you even know what you're do- Mumph" Armin said before a man appeared behind them, covering his mouth.

"Tch," Levi said before slicing off the guy's head.

"T-Thank you," Armin said.

"Tch, my swords are dirty," Levi said disgusted.  _ **(A/N: Appearently they all ignored the fact that Levi just sliced off someone's head, maybe that's normal, I don't know)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Third Person POV**

Levi went to an open area, with Eren following him, with Asuna in his arms. Then all of a sudden, they were surrounded, with Annie coming out from an opening towards Levi.

"I've got your little  _friends_. Just give up already Levi," Annie said.

"I will never give up Annie, I will never join the Titans ever again!" Levi yelled at her.

"Oh, I see," she laughed, "well, it looks like we'll just have to fight to see who wins," she continued.

"Eren, stay behind me with Asuna. Don't let her get hurt!" Levi yelled behind him.

"Did you think I would do anything else?" Eren yelled back.

Mikasa and Armin were tossed into the circle of men with Eren, Levi and Asuna. They looked all brused up with some blood stains on various parts of their body. 

"Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Armin said getting up while putting a hand to his head.

"Hand me your sword Eren," Mikasa said.

"Here," Eren said tossing it to her.

Levi and Mikasa got into a fighting stance, this fight was not going to look pretty.

Levi started doing flips and chopped many of the gang members' heads off, with their bodies falling to the ground. Mikasa followed in suit, doing some pretty awesome parkour off walls and cutting off heads.

After about pretty much all the men were gone, Levi charged at Annie, battling her. Mikasa took out Bertolt and Reiner, knocking them unconscious. Then Marco came out from the shadows, in a green cloak.

"Annie, stop this! It's not worth it!" he said running to Annie and Levi batting, standing in front of Annie.

_Bad move._

Annie swung her sword, thinking the person in front of her was Levi, but she was mistaken. 

It was Marco.

Marco was sliced in half, losing a lot of blood immediately.

"MARCO!" Asuna yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

Even though he had helped Annie with these crimes, he was still human. 

Armin had tears flowing freely down his face, and Eren didn't show it but he was holding in tears.

 _"Jean is not going to be happy about this,"_  Asuna thought.

The battle between the blonde and the raven-haired continued, completely ignoring the fact that a person was cut in half. They were too concentrated on getting the other opponent dead.

Annie got slightly distracted, catching herself off guard, giving Levi a chance to kill her.

Levi put his swords to her neck, making them dig into her skin.

"I win," he said turning his sword so the handle was facing Annie, then he knocked her out cold.

"Let's go before they wake up," Levi said running towards a tunnel.

Everybody followed him to the exit. They all made it out, and they were safe, well for now at least.


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Person POV (Mikasa and Armin)**

"Hey Armin, do you think Eren will be okay with that shorty?" Mikasa asked the blonde while they were walking through the sewers. 

"He's going to be fine Mikasa. Levi is technically as strong as you, so he could protect Eren if he had to," Armin said.

"You better be right," Mikasa said.

They walked through the sewers with some occasional slicing of heads of enemies. 

"Mikasa, I hear someone," Armin said pulling on Mikasa's arm.

They looked ahead to see, their classmate, Annie, with a crazy look in her eyes.

" _Why hello there Armin_ ," she said creepily.

**Third Person POV (Levi and Eren)**

"Levi, where are we even going? We've been walking for about an hour," Eren said getting annoyed.

"Shut up brat, we're almost there," Levi said in a harsh voice.

They walked up to a large metal door. Levi pulled out some keys and put them into the lock, unlocking the door.

"How do you have keys to that door?" Eren asked.

"I just do, I'll explain later if we get out alive," Levi said entering the dark room.

**Asuna's POV**

I've been in and out of unconsciousness for the past hour. 

 _"Will anyone find me?"_  I thought.

I heard the door to the room open, making me look up from the ground, blinding me with some light.

"Asuna? Are you in here?" a voice said, it sounded like Levi's.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice hoarse from not having any water.

"Asuna, it's me, Levi, and  _this brat_ ," Levi said walking towards me, with Eren trailing behind.

"Asuna? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm going to kill those bastards," Eren said getting angry.

"Eren, I'm fine," I said trying to calm him down.

Levi went towards me and took off the chains, keeping me in place, making me fall, but he caught me and put me in his arms bridal style. 

 "I'm going to end this with them once and for all. Eren, can you carry Asuna?" Levi said looking at Eren.

"Y-Yes," Eren said taking me from Levi and putting me into his own arms.

"Eren, follow me, and don't fall behind," Levi said starting to run with his swords.

Eren ran after Levi with me in his arms, and my hair flying out of my face. As we were running, I saw some blood fly from in front of Levi and a head on the ground as we passed, but I didn't really question it right now, we just had to get out of here.

 _"Those damn Titans,"_  I thought as we went through the sewers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Third Person POV**

Levi went to an open area, with Eren following him, with Asuna in his arms. Then all of a sudden, they were surrounded, with Annie coming out from an opening towards Levi.

"I've got your little  _friends_. Just give up already Levi," Annie said.

"I will never give up Annie, I will never join the Titans ever again!" Levi yelled at her.

"Oh, I see," she laughed, "well, it looks like we'll just have to fight to see who wins," she continued.

"Eren, stay behind me with Asuna. Don't let her get hurt!" Levi yelled behind him.

"Did you think I would do anything else?" Eren yelled back.

Mikasa and Armin were tossed into the circle of men with Eren, Levi and Asuna. They looked all brused up with some blood stains on various parts of their body. 

"Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Armin said getting up while putting a hand to his head.

"Hand me your sword Eren," Mikasa said.

"Here," Eren said tossing it to her.

Levi and Mikasa got into a fighting stance, this fight was not going to look pretty.

Levi started doing flips and chopped many of the gang members' heads off, with their bodies falling to the ground. Mikasa followed in suit, doing some pretty awesome parkour off walls and cutting off heads.

After about pretty much all the men were gone, Levi charged at Annie, battling her. Mikasa took out Bertolt and Reiner, knocking them unconscious. Then Marco came out from the shadows, in a green cloak.

"Annie, stop this! It's not worth it!" he said running to Annie and Levi batting, standing in front of Annie.

_Bad move._

Annie swung her sword, thinking the person in front of her was Levi, but she was mistaken. 

It was Marco.

Marco was sliced in half, losing a lot of blood immediately.

"MARCO!" Asuna yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

Even though he had helped Annie with these crimes, he was still human. 

Armin had tears flowing freely down his face, and Eren didn't show it but he was holding in tears.

 _"Jean is not going to be happy about this,"_  Asuna thought.

The battle between the blonde and the raven-haired continued, completely ignoring the fact that a person was cut in half. They were too concentrated on getting the other opponent dead.

Annie got slightly distracted, catching herself off guard, giving Levi a chance to kill her.

Levi put his swords to her neck, making them dig into her skin.

"I win," he said turning his sword so the handle was facing Annie, then he knocked her out cold.

"Let's go before they wake up," Levi said running towards a tunnel.

Everybody followed him to the exit. They all made it out, and they were safe, well for now at least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Third Person POV _(I might end up keeping this POV until the end)_**

The next day at school, was kind of off. Jean kept walking around asking where Marco was.  _ **(Poor Horseface :(**_ ** _)_  **Nobody asked where Annie was, she was technically a ghost to pretty much everyone.

Hanji went up to the group that just got into school, which consisted of Asuna, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and last but not least Ravioli, I mean Levi. _ **(** ***cough**cough* whoops*cough**cough*)**_

"Hey guys how's it go-. Are you guys okay?" Hanji started to say happily but then noticed the glum looks on everyone's face, well Levi always looks emotionless so excluding him.

"Yeah, we're fine Hanji," Asuna said sighing.

"Doesn't seem like it," Hanji said.

"Hey shorty, you look more glum then ever," Hanji said walking over to Levi.

"What do you mean? I always look like this," Levi replied, ignoring the fact that she called him short.

Levi actually kind of felt bad because Asuna and everyone else that was with them yesterday saw Marco pretty much turn into 'half the man he used to be',  _ **(Sorry, I just had to put a Marco joke... don't kill me /) >.<(\ )**_

"Well," Hanji said moving her glasses with her fingers.

"I'm assuming someone died, and that someone was Marco," Hanji said.

"What?" Asuna, Eren, and Armin said with Mikasa and Levi just staring at her.

"Something happened to Marco, so spill the beans now," Hanji said.

"Now is not a good time," Mikasa said.

"We'll tell you later, right now is just- not a good time," Asuna said.

"Oh okay, but you're telling me soon!" Hanji said running away.

 _"Hanji, you don't understand how it feels to watch someone die right in front of your own eyes,"_  Asuna thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Third Person POV**

At lunch everyone was just staring at their food, moving it around their plates with their forks.

"Uh so Asuna, no need to rush you or anything, but I would like to ask you a question, privately," Eren said looking into Asuna's eyes.

"Oh, of course," Asuna replied getting out of her seat.

"I'm coming too," Levi said getting up.

"Ugh, fine," Eren said leading Asuna and Levi out of the cafeteria.

They all went into the hall, far from earshot of the cafeteria.

"So what did you want to ask me, Eren?" Asuna asked, starting to get nervous.

"D-Do y-you l-like me or L-Levi more?" Eren stuttered looking at the ground, nervous.

"I- I- I-" Asuna started to say, but couldn't get more than one word out of her mouth.

"Asuna, it's fine if you choose that brat over me, I'll get over it," Levi said calmly, when he actually wants to slap the brat next to him.

"You can choose that shorty, i-it's fine with me," Eren said, getting a death glare from Levi because he called him short.

"I-I c-can't," Asuna said, breaking down in tears.

Both Eren and Levi rushed over to her and hugged her, each trying to fight the urge to punch each other in the face.

"Shh, Asuna," Eren cooed.

"Asuna, don't cry, we just want to know, so whoever doesn't get your heart can move on," Levi said.

"I'll choose, but right now it's just so overwhelming," Asuna said.

With that, the three just sat on the ground silently, Eren and Levi still hugging Asuna.


	19. Chapter 19

**Asuna's POV**

It's been about a week since Marco's death and since Eren and Levi confronted me about who I like more. We've told Hanji and especially Jean  ** _(*cough* Horseface *cough* Voice in my head: NOW ISNT THE TIME)_**  about Marco, and you can guess Jean was really upset, he started sobbing and he was emotionally unstable. 

_**Enough about Freckled Jesus and Horseface, let's get back to the real reason this story was made, for the choice and entertainment of you readers.** _

Well, I couldn't make a decision about who to choose, so after thinking about it, we all made a deal.

The deal was that I would have one date with each of them, and I will decide after the dates.

So here I am, on a date with Eren.

"Asuna, do you want some popcorn?" Eren asked looking at me.

"Sure," I replied smiling.

We were going to see the premiere a new movie, the title was Attack on Titan, I believe. It's about this boy who looks just like Eren, who wants to kill all the titans, because one of the creatures took his mother's life. The main characters live in a wall, secluded from the world and the titans. Then a giant titan, which goes by the Colossal Titan breaks the wall letting titans into the city.

Eren got the popcorn and some candy and we went into the movie theater.

During the movie, Eren pretty much agreed with the main character, who turned out to be a titan shifter.

"NOOO WHY DOES HIS MOTHER HAVE TO DIE? IT'S NOT EVEN AN HOUR IN AND HIS MOM DIES. WHAT THE FUCK," Eren yelled almost getting us banned from the theater.

"Eren, I know you're upset but I don't think it's the best idea to yell," I said to him.

"Oh, whoops," Eren said scratching his head, embarrased.

"You're so cute," I said pinching one of his cheeks, causing him to blush before turning my attention back to the movie.

_***Time Skip brought to you by moves like Jaeger*** _

**Eren's POV**

After the movie, I walked Asuna home. We walked hand in hand, and when we got to her apartment door I had to ask her something.

"A-Asuna?" I asked nervously, tugging on her sleeve, making her stop what she was doing, which was unlocking the door.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"U-Uh, Ich liebe dich," I said looking into her eyes.

"What does that mean?" she asked oblivious.

"This," I said as I put my lips to hers and wrapping my arms around her waist.

It felt like an eternity until Asuna broke away.

"Well, see you later," Asuna said getting into her apartment.

**Asuna's POV**

I closed the door, and put my back to it, sliding down to the floor.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be," I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Asuna's POV**

"Well, today's my date with Levi," I thought as I put on something decent and clean so he wouldn't be all pissed at me because I'm dirty.

"Asuna, hurry up, I'm getting bored," Levi said outside my bedroom door.

"Sorry, I'll hurry up," I said finishing up and opening the door to my bedroom.

"Finally," he said grabbing my hand, making me follow him.

We got into his fancy car.

"How is Levi so damn rich?" I thought.  ** _(I don't know you tell me)_**

He drove over to a cleaning store. So typical.

"Levi? What are we-" I said but I was cut off.

"I need to buy some new cleaning supplies first, you can come if you want," he said getting out of the car.

"Sure..." I said getting out of the car with him.

We walked into the store and Levi went over to the 'Swiffer Wet Jets' and stared at them for about ten minutes before I got him out of his haze.

"Levi..." I said tugging his sleeve.

"Oh, sorry," he said shaking his head and grabbing some Tide and going to pay at the cashier.

"You just love cleaning don't you?" I said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said after he paid for the Tide and left the store, with me trailing behind.

I just shook my head laughing.

"Very funny, Heichou," I said getting into the car with him.

"A ha ha," he said sarcastically.

"Okay let's go where we're supposed to go," he said.

He drove over to his house, and parked the car.

"We're going somewhere fancy so I bought you a dress," he said unlocking the door to the house.

"Wait what," I said confused.

"Are you coming in or not?" he said holding the door open.

"Oh, sorry," I said getting inside.

He tossed me a dress, that was (your favorite color) to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"You can change in the bathroom over there," he said pointing over to a door.

"Okay," I said going to the bathroom to change.

**_~Time Skip brought to you by Ravioli Ravioli give me the Formuoli~_ **

I got out of the bathroom wearing the dress and saw that Levi was wearing a suit with not a tie, but a cravat.  ** _(You know, that weird napkin thing he wears all the time)_**

"Ready to go?" he asked, while kind of checking me out.  ** _(heheh)_**

"Yeah," I said finishing up putting my hair up.

We got into the car and Levi drove to the fancy restaurant.

**_~Time Skip brought to you by Levi kicking naughty boys' faces in, turns him on~_ **

We arrived at the restaurant and everything was so fancy, and the food was expensive.  ** _(Nothing's going to happen at dinner other than eating and Levi's occasional 'tch's)_**

**_~Time Skip brought to you by what turns Levi off... Jean~_ **

"Before I bring you home I want to show you something," Levi said getting into the car and starting it up.

He drove to the top of a cliff, overlooking the city.

"I go here every night," he said looking at the city and the stars in the sky.

"It looks beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Levi said making me blush, then he suddenly had his lips on mine.

I instantly kissed back, because why not?

**Levi's POV**

I pulled away, feeling my face turn a pink shade.

"I-I," I tried to say, but I haven't said it ever to anyone.

"I... l-love... y-you..." I said.

"What?" she said.

"You heard me, I love you," I said.

"Oh," she said starting to blush.

"Tch," I said and then I drove her back to her apartment, bringing her to the door.

"I hopr you're able to choose," I say giving Asuna one last kiss on her forehead and walking away to go home.

"And keep the dress," I told her while I was walking away.

**Asuna's POV**

"Great, I definately can't choose now," I thought as I fell asleep in the dress on the couch.


	21. Eren Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess what?
> 
> This story is coming to an end... ;-; Sorry...
> 
> So the endings:
> 
> \- Eren Ending
> 
> \- Levi Ending
> 
> Simple enough right? 
> 
> I suggest you read the one you really want first and read the other one if you want to, I don't know what you want to do.

**Third Person POV**

Well, the next day at school Asuna went to a spot where Eren and Levi agreed to meet her so she can choose.  ** _(Wow, I wish this was real life BUT IT FUCKING ISN'T GOD DAMN IT Ahem, continue)_**

Asuna went over to Eren and Levi who were standing waiting for her.

"It's time to choose isn't it?" she asked.

They nodded.

Asuna looked at Eren, smiling a little, then to Levi, smiling again. She then looked at the ground so she could focus on her decision.

 _"Pick who you think you love the most_ ** _(*cough* it's not too late to pick Levi*cough* wait what?)_** _,"_  she thought.

Eren looked at Asuna, dreading the answer that will come out of her mouth.

Levi looked at Asuna with a worried look.  _"Is this even healthy?"_  he thought.

Asuna looked up at stared directly at Levi.

"Levi...

I'm sorry but I love Eren," she said.  ** _(Oh shit he got burned, WE NEED SOME LOTION!)_**

She turned to Eren smiling.

"C'mon Eren," she said grabbing his hand.

Eren smiled, he got the girl of his dreams, and he was chosen over Levi.

 _"Sucker..."_  Eren thought when he turned his head for a second, looking at Levi.

Levi watched as they walked away going to do God knows what.

Sighing, Levi put back on his mask full of no emotions.

 _"I guess I wasn't worth it,"_  he thought fake laughing to himself.

"Hope you're happy Asuna," he muttered with a cold voice.

**_~Back with the main people in this ending~_ **

"Hey Asuna want to go to the amusement park after school today? After today they're going to close it for the winter," he said.

"Sure," Asuna said smiling.

"I love you Asuna," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

They dated for what seemed like years and eventually got married... in Germany.

_-Fin-_


	22. Levi Ending

**Third Person POV**

The day after, Asuna went to school to meet Eren and Levi so she could choose.  _ **(If only something like that would happen to me... people fighting over me... but that's just a dream for me... oh shit sorry this is a Eren x Reader x Levi not my life story)**_

Asuna went over to Eren and Levi who were waiting for her.

"It's time to choose isn't it?" she asked.

They nodded.

Asuna looked at Eren, smiling a little, then to Levi, smiling again. She then looked at the ground so she could focus on her decision.

 _"Pick who you think you love the most ,"_  she thought.

Levi looked at Asuna, worry in his eyes. "Pick who you think is right for you," he thought.

Eren looked at Asuna, with a begging look. "Please pick me, please pick me," he chanted in his mind.

Asuna looked up at stared directly at Eren.

"Eren...

I choose Levi, sorry," she said.  _ **(BURNED DO YOU NEED SOME ICE EREN? *insert Jean face here* What is it Eren?)**_

"Oh," was all Eren said, he had a sad look in his eyes, he ran away to Mikasa, who hugged him tightly, looking at Levi and Asuna with a death glare.

Mikasa walked away with Eren, leaving Levi and Asuna alone.

"So.." she said.

"Want to do something after school?" Levi asked looking at Asuna, smiling a genuine smile.

"Yeah, sounds good," she said smiling back and the fact that Levi only smiled for her.

They walked away from the spot they were in, hand in hand.

"Je t'aime," Levi said.

"Kimi wa ai shiteru," she said as she leaned on Levi's shoulder.  _ **(They both mean I love you, in French and Japanese if you didn't know)**_

Years later after dating for a long time, they decided to get married and they started a family, so far one boy that looks and acts exactly like Levi.

_-Fin-_


End file.
